1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Art
Optical waveguides are used in optical interconnections in which signal transmission within or between information devices is conducted by light. An example of application of a polymer optical waveguide to optical wiring within or between such devices is a multimode optical waveguide having a simple structure in which linear cores are disposed at a desired pitch.
Optical coupling between such an optical waveguide and an optical element such as a light receiving/emitting element requires high alignment accuracy. Examples of methods for achieving optical coupling include active alignment, passive alignment, and self alignment. In active alignment, alignment is performed by driving the optical element and monitoring the intensity of the optical input. In the passive alignment, alignment is performed using a high precision multi-axis stage by reference to a position recognition mark provided at the optical element. In self alignment, alignment is performed by butting or fitting an optical element and an optical waveguide to each other, the optical waveguide having an outer shape formed with high precision. Among these methods for achieving optical coupling, passive alignment and self alignment are advantageous in terms of reducing cost and are suitable as techniques for forming optical wiring within or between devices that are required to be economically efficient.